Список функции Fallout 3 и Fallout New Vegas
The following is a complete list of all registered functions available in Fallout New Vegas. Note that some may be console only, and unavailable in the GECK. Some may also be unused and non-functional. See also: Complete List of Functions in NVSE. Registered Functions A *Abs *Activate *AddAchievement *AddCardToPlayer / addcard *AddCreatureToLeveledList *AddFlames *AddFormToFormList *AddItem *AddItemHealthPercent *AddItemToLeveledList *AddNote / AN *AddNPCToLeveledList *AddPerk *AddReputation *AddReputationExact *AddScriptPackage *AddSPECIALPoints *AddSpell *AddTagSkills *AddTopic *AddToFaction / Addfac *AdvancePCLevel / AdvLevel *AdvancePCSkill / AdvSkill *AgeRace *AlwaysShowActorSubtitles *ApplyImageSpaceModifier / imod *AttachAshPile *AutoDisplayObjectives *Autosave C *CanHaveFlames *Cast *CastImmediateOnSelf / cios *ChallengeLocked *CompleteAllObjectives *CompleteQuest *Cos *ClearActorsFactionsPlayerEnemyFlag *ClearDestruction *ClearFactionPlayerEnemyFlag *ClearNoActivationSound *ClearOwnership *ClearScreenSplatter / cssp *ClearTrackedCells *CreateDetectionEvent D *DamageObject / do *DamageActorValue / DamageAV *DetonatePlacedExplosives / dpe *Disable *DisableAllActors / DisAA *DisableAllMines *DisableHardcoreTracking / babby *DisableLinkedPathPoints *DisableNavMesh *DisablePlayerControls *Dispel *DispelAllSpells *Drop *DropMe *DumpMasterFileSeekData *DuplicateAllItems *DuplicateNPCStats E *Enable *EnableCellTracking *EnableFastTravel / EnableFast *EnableLinkedPathPoints *EnableLoadingMenu *EnableNavMesh *EnablePlayerControls *EnterTrigger *EssentialDeathReload *EquipItem / EquipObject *EvaluatePackage / evp *EvaluateSpellConditions / esc *Exists *ExitGame / exit F *FadeSFX / FSFX *FireWeapon *ForceActiveQuest *ForceActorValue / ForceAV *ForceFlee / Flee *ForceRadioStationUpdate / FRSU *ForceSave *ForceTakeCover / TakeCover *ForceTerminalBack *ForceWeather / fw *FriendDispositionBoost G *GetActionRef / getAR *GetActorAggroRadiusViolated *GetActorCrimePlayerEnemy *GetActorFactionPlayerEnemy *GetActorsInHigh *GetActorValue / GetAV *GetAlarmed *GetAmountSoldStolen *GetAngle *GetAnimAction *GetArmorRating *GetArmorRatingUpperBody *GetAttacked *GetBarterGold *GetBaseActorValue / GetBaseAV *GetBroadcastState *GetButtonPressed *GetCannibal *GetCasinoWinningsLevel *GetCasinoWinningStage *GetCauseofDeath *GetChallengeCompleted *GetClassDefaultMatch *GetClothingValue *GetConcussed *GetCrime *GetCrimeKnown *GetCurrentAIPackage *GetCurrentAIProcedure *GetCurrentTime *GetCurrentWeatherPercent / getweatherpct *GetCombatTarget *GetContainer *GetContainerInventoryCount *GetDayOfWeek *GetDead *GetDeadCount *GetDefaultOpen *GetDetected *GetDisabled *GetDisease *GetDisposition *GetDistance *GetDestroyed *GetDestructionStage *GetDetectionLevel *GetDialogueEmotion *GetDialogueEmotionValue *GetDLCCount / dlccount *GetEquipped *GetFactionCombatReaction *GetFactionReaction *GetFactionRelation *GetFatiguePercentage / GetFatigue *GetForceHitReaction *GetForceRun *GetForceSneak *GetFriendHit *GetFurnitureMarkerID *GetGameSetting / GetGS *GetGlobalValue *GetGold *GetGroupMemberCount *GetGroupTargetCount *GetHasNote / GetN *GetHeadingAngle *GetHealthPercentage *GetHitLocation *GetIdleDoneOnce *GetIgnoreCrime *GetIgnoreFriendlyHits / gifh *GetInCell *GetInCellParam *GetInCharGen *GetInFaction *GetInSameCell *GetInWorldspace *GetInZone *GetIsAlerted *GetIsAlignment *GetIsCreature *GetIsCreatureType *GetIsClass *GetIsClassDefault *GetIsCurrentPackage *GetIsCurrentWeather / getweather *GetIsGhost *GetIsFormType *GetIsLockBroken *GetIsObjectType *GetIsPlayableRace *GetIsRace *GetIsReference *GetIsSex *GetIsUsedItem *GetIsUsedItemEquipType *GetIsUsedItemType *GetIsVoiceType *GetItemCount *GetKillingBlowLimb *GetKnockedState *GetLastHitCritical *GetLastPlayerAction *GetLevel *GetLineOfSight / GetLOS *GetLinkedRef *GetLocked *GetLockLevel *GetMajorCrimeCount *GetMapMarkerVisible *GetMinorCrimeCount *GetNoRumors *GetObjectiveCompleted *GetObjectiveDisplayed *GetOffersServicesNow *GetOpenState *GetOwnerLastTarget / golt *GetPackageTarget *GetParentRef *GetPCIsClass *GetPCInFaction *GetPCIsRace *GetPCIsSex *GetPCEnemyofFaction *GetPCExpelled *GetPCFactionAttack *GetPCFactionMurder *GetPCMiscStat / GetPCMS *GetPCSleepHours *GetPermanentActorValue / GetPermAV *GetPersuasionNumber *GetPlantedExplosive *GetPlayerControlsDisabled *GetPlayerHasLastRiddenHorse *GetPlayerGrabbedRef *GetPlayerName *GetPlayerTeammate *GetPlayerTeammateCount *GetPos *GetQuestCompleted / GetQC *GetQuestRunning / GetQR *GetQuestVariable *GetRadiationLevel *GetRandomPercent *GetReputation *GetReputationPct *GetReputationThreshold *GetRestrained *GetSandman *GetScale *GetScriptVariable *GetSecondsPassed *GetSelf / this *GetShouldAttack *GetSitting *GetSleeping *GetSpellUsageNum *GetStage *GetStageDone *GetStartingAngle *GetStartingPos *GetTalkedToPC *GetTalkedToPCParam *GetThreatRatio *GetTimeDead *GetTotalPersuasionNumber *GetTrespassWarningLevel *GetUnconscious *GetUsedItemActivate *GetUsedItemLevel *GetVampire *GetVATSBackAreaFree *GetVATSBackTargetVisible *GetVATSFrontAreaFree *GetVATSFrontTargetVisible *GetVATSLeftAreaFree *GetVATSLeftTargetVisible *GetVATSMode *GetVATSRightAreaFree *GetVATSRightTargetVisible *GetVATSTargetHeight *GetVATSValue *GetWalkSpeed / GetWalk *GetWeaponAnimType *GetWeaponHealthPerc *GetWindSpeed *GetXPForNextLevel H *HasBeenEaten *HasFlames *HasFriendDisposition *HasLoaded3D *HasMagicEffect *HasPerk I *IgnoreCrime *IncrementScriptedChallenge *IsActionRef *IsActor *IsActorAVictim *IsActorDetected *IsActorEvil *IsActorRefEssential *IsActorsAIOff *IsActorTalkingThroughActivator *IsActorUsingATorch *IsAlwaysHardcore / behemoth *IsAnimPlaying *IsCellOwner *IsChild *IsCloudy *IsCodeRedeemed *IsCombatTarget *IsContinuingPackagePCNear *IsCurrentFurnitureObj *IsCurrentFurnitureRef *IsDLCInstalled / hasdlc *IsEssential *IsFacingUp *IsGoreDisabled *IsGreetingPlayer *IsGuard *IsHardcore *IsHorseStolen *IsIdlePlaying *IsImageSpaceActive *IsInCombat *IsInCriticalStage *IsInDangerousWater *IsInInterior *IsInList *IsInMyOwnedCell *IsKiller *IsKillerObject *IsLastIdlePlayed *IsLeftUp *IsLimbGone *IsLoadingMenuEnabled / LoadMenuCheck *IsMoving *IsNoHumanGoreExe *IsOwner *IsPC1stPerson / pc1st *IsPCAMurderer *IsPCSleeping *IsPlayerActionActive *IsPlayerGrabbedRef *IsPlayerInRegion *IsPlayerMovingIntoNewSpace *IsPlayersLastRiddenHorse *IsPlayerTagSkill *IsPleasant *IsPS3 *IsRaining *IsRidingHorse *IsRunning *IsShieldOut *IsSneaking *IsSnowing *IsSpellTarget *IsSwimming *IsTalking *IsTalkingActivatorActor *IsTimePassing *IsTorchOut *IsTrespassing *IsTurning *IsWaiting *IsWaterObject *IsWeaponInList *IsWeaponOut *IsWeaponSkillType *IsWin32 *IsXBox L *Lock *Log *Look *LoopGroup K *KillActor / kill *KillAllActors / killall *KillQuestUpdates / KQU M *MarkForDelete *MatchFaceGeometry *MatchRace *MenuMode *ModActorValue / ModAV *ModAmountSoldStolen *ModBarterGold *ModDisposition *ModFactionRank *ModFactionReaction *ModPCAttribute / ModPCA *ModPCMiscStat / ModPCMS *ModPCSkill / ModPCS *ModScale *ModWeaponHealthPerc *MoveToMarker / MoveTo *MoveToMarkerWithFade / MoveToFade O *ObjectUnderReticle *OpenTeammateContainer P *PersistentRefCount / prc *PickIdle *PipboyRadio / prad *PipBoyRadioOff *PlaceAtMe *PlaceAtMeHealthPercent *PlaceAtReticle *PlaceLeveledActorAtMe *PlayerInRegion *PlayBink *PlayGroup *PlayIdle *PlayMusic *PlaySound *PlaySound3D *PlayMagicEffectVisuals / PME *PlayMagicShaderVisuals / PMS *PreloadMagicEffect *PrintTrackedCells *PurgeCellBuffers / pcb *PushActorAway R *RedeemCode *ReleaseWeatherOverride / rwo *RemapWaterType *RemoveAllItems *RemoveAllTypedItems *RemoveFlames *RemoveFromAllFactions *RemoveFromFaction / Removefac *RemoveImageSpaceModifier / rimod *RemoveItem *RemoveMe *RemoveMerchantContainer *RemoveNote / RN *RemovePerk *RemoveRecurringFromChallenge / rrfc *RemoveReputation *RemoveReputationExact *RemoveScriptPackage *RemoveSpell *Reset3DState *ResetAI *ResetFallDamageTimer *ResetHealth *ResetInterior *ResetInventory *ResetPipboyManager *ResetQuest *ResetXP / resetxp *RestoreActorValue / RestoreAV *ResurrectActor / resurrect *RevokeCode *RewardKarma *RewardXP *Rotate S *SameFaction *SameFactionAsPC *SameRace *SameRaceAsPC *SameSex *SameSexAsPC *Say *SayTo *ScriptEffectElapsedSeconds *SelectPlayerSpell / spspell *SendAssaultAlarm *SendTrespassAlarm *SetActorFullName *SetActorAlpha / SAA *SetActorRefEssential *SetActorRefFraction / sar *SetActorsAI *SetActorValue / SetAV *SetAlert *SetAllReachable *SetAllVisible *SetAlly *SetAngle *SetAtStart *SetAudioMultithreading / SAM *SetBarterGold *SetBroadcastState *SetCameraFOV / FOV *SetCasinoCheatLevel / casinocheat *SetCasinoWinningsLevel *SetCellFullName *SetCellImageSpace *SetCellOwnership *SetCellPublicFlag / setpublic *SetClass *SetCombatStyle / setcs *SetCriticalStage *SetDefaultOpen *SetDestroyed *SetDisposition / SetDisp *SetEnemy *SetEssential *SetForceRun *SetForceSneak *SetFactionRank *SetFactionReaction *SetGhost *SetGlobalTimeMultiplier / sgtm *SetHardcore *SetIgnoreFriendlyHits / sifh *SetInChargen *SetImageSpace *SetItemValue *SetLastExtDoorActivated *SetLevel *SetLocationSpecificLoadScreensOnly *SetMerchantContainer *SetMinimalUse *SetNoActivationSound *SetNoAvoidance *SetNoRumors *SetNPCRadio / snr *SetObjectiveCompleted *SetObjectiveDisplayed *SetOpenState *SetOwnership *SetPos *SetPackDuration / SPDur *SetPCCanUsePowerArmor *SetPCEnemyofFaction *SetPCExpelled *SetPCFactionAttack *SetPCFactionMurder *SetPCSleepHours *SetPCToddler *SetPCYoung *SetPlayerTeammate *SetPlayerTagSkill *SetQuestDelay *SetQuestObject *SetRadioToDialogueOnlyMode *SetReputation *SetRestrained *SetRigidBodyMass *SetRumble *SetTagSkills *SetTalkingActivatorActor *SetScale *SetSceneIsComplex *SetScreenSplatterFade / sspf *SetScreenSplatterTexture / sspt *SetSecuritronExpression / setsecexp *SetShowQuestItems *SetSize / CSize *SetSPECIALPoints *SetStage *SetUnconscious *SetVATSTarget *SetWeaponHealthPerc *SetWeather / sw *SetZoneRespawns *SexChange *Sin *ShowAllMapMarkers / tmm *ShowBarberMenu *ShowBarterMenu / sbm *ShowBlackJackMenu / sbjm *ShowBlackJackMenuParams / sbjmp *ShowCaravanMenu / crvn *ShowChargenMenu / scgm *ShowChargenMenuModValues / scgmod *ShowChargenMenuParams / scgmp *ShowClassMenu *ShowComputersInterface / sci *ShowDialogSubtitles *ShowHackingMiniGame / shmg *ShowLockpickMenu / slpm *ShowLockpickMenuDebug / slpmd *ShowLoveTesterMenu / sltm *ShowLoveTesterMenuParams / sltmp *ShowSleepWaitMenu *ShowSlotMachineMenu / sslm *ShowSlotMachineMenuParams / sslmp *ShowMap *ShowMessage *ShowNameMenu *ShowPlasticSurgeonMenu *ShowQuestStages / SQS *ShowRaceMenu *ShowRecipeMenu / craft *ShowRepairMenu / srm *ShowRouletteMenu / srm *ShowRouletteMenuParams / srmp *ShowSPECIALBookMenu / ssbm *ShowSPECIALBookMenuParams / ssbmp *ShowSpellMaking *ShowSurgeryMenu / ssmg *ShowTraitMenu / traitmenu *ShowTraitSelectMenu / stsm *ShowTutorialMenu *ShowViewerStrings / svs *ShowWarning *SkipAnim *Sqrt *StartCannibal *StartCombat *StartConversation *StartMasterFileSeekData *StartMisterSandMan *StartQuest *StartRadioConversation *StopCombat *StopCombatAlarmOnActor / SCAOnActor *StopLook *StopMagicEffectVisuals / SME *StopMagicShaderVisuals / SMS *StopQuest *StopWaiting *StreamMusic *SwapTextureOnRef / SwapTexture *SystemSave T *Tan *ToggleActorsAI *ToggleDemigodMode / TDM *ToggleMotionBlur / tmb *TrapUpdate *TriggerHitShader / ths *TriggerHUDShudder / hudsh *TriggerLODApocalypse *TriggerScreenBlood / tsb *TriggerScreenSplatter / tssp U *UnequipItem / UnEquipObject *Unlock *UnlockChallenge *UseWeapon W *Wait *WakeUpPC *WhichServiceMenu Functions without a page *AddCardToPlayer / addcard *AddFlames *AdvancePCSkill / AdvSkill *AlwaysShowActorSubtitles *CanHaveFlames *ChallengeLocked *ClearScreenSplatter / cssp *ClearTrackedCells *DetonatePlacedExplosives / dpe *DisableHardcoreTracking / babby *DisableLinkedPathPoints *DumpMasterFileSeekData *DuplicateNPCStats *EnableCellTracking *EnableLinkedPathPoints *EnableLoadingMenu *ForceTakeCover / TakeCover *GetAmountSoldStolen *GetArmorRatingUpperBody *GetBarterGold *GetCasinoWinningsLevel *GetCasinoWinningStage *GetClassDefaultMatch *GetCrime *GetCrimeKnown *GetChallengeCompleted *GetDisease *GetDLCCount / dlccount *GetFatiguePercentage / GetFatigue *GetForceHitReaction *GetForceSneak *GetIgnoreFriendlyHits / gifh *GetInCellParam *GetInCharGen *GetIsClassDefault *GetNoRumors *GetOwnerLastTarget / golt *GetPCIsClass *GetPCEnemyofFaction *GetPCFactionAttack *GetPCFactionMurder *GetPersuasionNumber *GetPlayerHasLastRiddenHorse *GetSpellUsageNum *GetTalkedToPCParam *GetTotalPersuasionNumber *GetUsedItemLevel *GetVampire *GetVATSTargetHeight *HasFlames *IsActorRefEssential *IsActorUsingATorch *IsAlwaysHardcore / behemoth *IsCodeRedeemed *IsDLCInstalled / hasdlc *IsHorseStolen *IsInDangerousWater *IsNoHumanGoreExe *IsPlayersLastRiddenHorse *IsRidingHorse *IsShieldOut *KillQuestUpdates / KQU *ModAmountSoldStolen *PersistentRefCount / prc *PipboyRadio / prad *PlayerInRegion *PrintTrackedCells *RedeemCode *RemoveFlames *ResetXP / resetxp *RevokeCode *SelectPlayerSpell / spspell *SetActorRefEssential *SetActorRefFraction / sar *SetAudioMultithreading / SAM *SetCasinoCheatLevel / casinocheat *SetCasinoWinningsLevel *SetHardcore *SetNoRumors *SetPCEnemyofFaction *SetPCFactionAttack *SetPCFactionMurder *SetRadioToDialogueOnlyMode *SetReputation *SetScreenSplatterFade / sspf *SetScreenSplatterTexture / sspt *SetSecuritronExpression / setsecexp *SetVATSTarget *ShowBlackJackMenu / sbjm *ShowBlackJackMenuParams / sbjmp *ShowChargenMenu / scgm *ShowChargenMenuModValues / scgmod *ShowChargenMenuParams / scgmp *ShowClassMenu *ShowComputersInterface / sci *ShowHackingMiniGame / shmg *ShowLockpickMenu / slpm *ShowLockpickMenuDebug / slpmd *ShowLoveTesterMenu / sltm *ShowSlotMachineMenu / sslm *ShowSlotMachineMenuParams / sslmp *ShowRecipeMenu / craft *ShowRouletteMenu / srm *ShowRouletteMenuParams / srmp *ShowSPECIALBookMenu / ssbm *ShowSpellMaking *ShowSurgeryMenu / ssmg *ShowTraitMenu / traitmenu *ShowTraitSelectMenu / stsm *StartMisterSandMan *StreamMusic *ToggleDemigodMode / TDM *TriggerLODApocalypse *TriggerScreenSplatter / tssp *WhichServiceMenu *UnusedFunction *UnusedFunction0 *UnusedFunction1 *UnusedFunction9 *UnusedFunction10 *UnusedFunction11 *UnusedFunction12 *UnusedFunction13 *UnusedFunction14 *UnusedFunction15 *FunctionUnused16 *UnusedFunction17 *UnusedFunction18 *FunctionUnused19 / unused *FunctionUnused20 *UnusedFunction21 *UnusedFunction22 *UnusedFunction26 *UnusedFunction27 *UnusedFunction28 *UnusedFunction29 Категория:Функции Категория:Functions (GECK Vegas 1.1)